


Isothermic Purgatory

by for_t2



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Books, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Horniness, Interrupting Wynonna Earp, Love, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: Waverly's getting bored, and despite her best efforts, the universe doesn't seem to want to let Nicole get bored with her
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	Isothermic Purgatory

The problem with Purgatory is that there’s always something going on. 

And it’s not always the right thing. Especially right now. Especially if your name is Waverly Earp, and you’re stuck in the office, dusty old books piled to the ceiling, the words blurring in her eyes, not a clue on the latest mystical demon thingy to be found, and especially not when she’s got a girlfriend that’s, well, Haught. Very Haught. 

And currently sitting a few metres away from her, still intently focused on the research, on plowing through the books. 

She could be doing better things. 

“Nicole?”

“Hm?” 

“Is it just me or is it getting kinda warm in here?” 

“Uh-huh.” 

“I’m getting kinda,” Waverly unzipped her sweater, “hot.” 

“Sorry, babe.” 

Waverly waited. And waited. But the town’s newest sheriff kept her face buried in the books. “Nicole?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Are you even listening to me?” 

“Course I am,” Nicole replied, eyes still very much on the curving handwriting in whatever centuries old tome had her interest. 

“How many fingers am I holding up?”

Nicole finally looked up to see Waverly holding up two fingers. “Two.” And flashed her a typically bright smile.

“You sure it’s not getting…” Waverly really tried to add the emphasis, “hot in here?” 

“No.” Nicole shaked her head, obviously still a little fuzzy from the hours of research. 

“You sure?” 

Nicole glanced over at the thermostat. “It’s the same as always, Waves.” She almost turned back to her books before the thought hit her. “Are you feeling okay? The demon’s not poisonous, right? It didn’t hit you, right?” And then the panic started to hit her. “Right?” 

Waverly could only sigh. “No.” 

***** 

It was a few hours later, her mug of coffee half-cold and half-empty, her attention on the next series of manuscripts, that Nicole heard the stomping coming down the hall. Or rather, didn’t hear the stomping, despite it heading right towards her. 

She did, however, hear the office door slam. 

And she did feel the hockey stick suddenly pressed to her throat. 

“Hey there, Sheriff.” 

It took Nicole a moment. “Waverly?” 

Waverly leaned a boot against the desk. Leaned in a little. Titled Nicole’s chin up. Titled her cowboy hat down to project the right aura, to hammer the message in. Especially since she’s using her special voice. “Catch any bad girls recently?” 

“Almost.” Nicole gave her the same bright smile, beautiful, really beautiful, but at the moment, kinda frustrating. “From what I’ve read…” Her eyes finally landed on the hockey stick. “Wait.” On Waverly. On the hockey stick again. “Did you take that from the evidence locker?” 

“Um…” She had. But this was an opportunity. So Waverly grinned her special grin. “You going to punish me?” 

“No! Of course not!” Because it’s just like Nicole to be so nice and gallant and… annoyingly nice. “I would never—” 

“Nicole!” 

Silence. 

Waverly tossed the stick away. Jumped up onto the desk and leaned in. Just close enough to make them both tingle. “You sure you’re not feeling a little hot?” 

“Oh.” Nicole gave Waverly a quick kiss. “Oooh!”

With that, Nicole leaned in for a deeper kiss. Grabbed Waverly. Waverly grabbed her back. They both started grabbing. A lot. In all the right places, hands slipping down, across their necks, their shirts, their pants, inside… 

Waverly leaned in a little too close. Enough to tip Nicole’s balance. Enough to send them both crashing to the ground, the chair splintering beneath their weight. 

Neither of them noticed.

All that mattered was each other. The closeness. The heat. The friction. The-- 

“Doughnuts!” 

The Wynonna staring down at them, a box of (hopefully) fresh doughnuts in her arms. 

For a moment, they all stayed frozen. For a moment. Until Waverly and Nicole jumped away from each other. 

“Doughnuts?” Wynonna repeated, wisely choosing not to comment. 

“Thanks,” Waverly grabbed one, not stopping a hint of bitterness creep into her voice. 

While she did that, Wynonna looked Nicole in the eyes and made a weird gesture at her nose. Nicole frowned back. So Wynonna did it again, more frantically. Nicole, unfortunately, still hasn’t fully catalogued the entirely of Wynonna’s facial expressions, so she just shrugged. 

“Blood!” Wynonna mouthed, doing the gesture again. Nicole understood that, especially after a drop fell onto her badge. 

Waverly looked up just in time to understand that too. “Nicole!” 

***** 

Alberta can get cold in winter. 

Fortunately, Waverly has a lovely warm girlfriend, who, being sheriff, has a lovely warm car on top of that. And when Nicole puts her hands on Waverly’s hips, leans her back against the hood of the car, well…

“I believe I have a job to finish.” 

“Wanna tell me about it?” Waverly replied, wrapping her arms around Nicole and pulling her in closer. 

“I think,” Nicole grinned, “that I’d rather show it.” 

And when they kissed, Waverly just had to agree. And there’s so many ways that her girlfriend could show it. Starting with-- 

Something knocked on the car. From inside the car. 

Nicole peered in. 

“Sorry to disturb you, Sheriff.” 

“Doc?”

Doc held up a pair of handcuffed wrists from his seat in the back of the car. “I seem to have gotten myself into a fair bit of trouble.” 

***** 

Sometimes, the clicking of a door lock can be the sweetest sound in the world. 

Especially when it means that Waverly and Nicole are alone, together, in her room in the Homestead, and not only alone, but uninterrupted and incapable of being interrupted. 

“Finally!” 

“Don’t worry,” Nicole slipped her arms around Waverly from behind, pressing her close, pressing a few kisses along her neck, steering her towards the bed. “I’m just getting warmed up.” 

“Hmm,” Waverly hummed contently, undoing the first buttons of Nicole’s shirt.

“In fact…” Nicole hitched Waverly up. “I’m…”

It was at that precise instant that the world decided to go dark. 

“The Sun’s not supposed to set this early, right?” 

And the Moon’s definitely not supposed to be blood red. Or to look like… that. 

“Oh, crap.” 

***** 

Beating a demon is always fun. Always cause for celebration. 

But celebrations can be crowded, and, as much as Nicole and Waverly want to party with everyone else, they’re also long overdue a more private party. A special party. 

“Beer!” Jeremey whooped as he dumped a couple of cans into their hands. “I don’t usually drink this much because…” He waved unsteadily at himself. “But beer!” 

“Thanks.” 

“It’s no…” His attention slipped away from them as soon as Doc stepped through the doors. “Doc!” He practically glided over. “Beer?” 

“Why thank you, Jeremy.” Doc grabbed one from his hands. “It’s always a pleasure.” 

As both of their attentions spun away into drunken reverie (and a little bit of singing), Nicole and Waverly shared a look.

Opportunity. 

Hand in hand, they turned to slip down to the basement. 

Only for Wynonna to come crashing into them. 

“Beer!” 

***** 

“Stupid curse.” 

The partying could only go on for so long before Purgatory did what Purgatory always does, and tossed another Revenant out, another demon, another thing they had to deal with. 

“Hey,” Nicole shifted her chair over to Waverly’s. “We’re getting close.” 

“Yeah, but—” 

Waverly words were cut off by Nicole’s lips. “We can do this. Together.” 

Despite the ever-looming large stack of books and files piled on the desk in front of them, Waverly smiled. “I love you,” she said after she returned Nicole’s kiss. 

“Love you too, Waves.” 

And, hey, maybe they’ve got evil demons and a family curse to deal with, among other things, but right now, in the comfortable silence of the office, Waverly has to admit that things don’t feel awful. Things feel kinda nice, actually. And, Nicole, well… she feels really nice. Really really nice. “Sheriff?” 

“Earp?” 

“Is it just me,” Waverly unzipped her sweater. “Or is it getting kinda hot in here?”


End file.
